minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Rollback
This is a page where users can request rollback rights. Like in requests for adminship, a community discussion is not needed, and instead, an administrator will see if the user's contributions and effort to improve the wiki are good enough. A bureaucrat will then give the tool, if the administrator who made the decision is not one. There are no fixed requirements for the tool, but a good amount of mainspace edits (400+), anti-vandalism, activity, and being trusted by other users are required. What is rollback? Rollback is an extension used for anti-vandalism and undoing multiple bad edits. A user that is granted with the tool can see a rollback link in page history, on the topmost edit. By clicking this link, all edits by that contributor are reverted into the last edit by someone else, in one click of the mouse. The edit summary for the action is "Reverted edits by (talk | ) to last version by Example2". This is most useful for reverting vandalism quicker. It should be noted that all administrators have the tool by default. Requests If you think you are fit for rollback, feel free to request it. However, you must provide a reasoning why you are fit. A good sample of a request (the format, rather than the text): I'd like to have rollback rights, since I often come across vandalism, and I could get the job done much more easily with this tool. I also have many mainspace edits, and have proven to be to the betterment of the wiki. -- 12:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Please place all requests under this line. ---- Xx AsiAnZ xXAccepted I, Asian, would request for Rollback rights. Although I never stumble upon any vandalism, yet I know in the future, Minecraft will soon to rise out of the beta and turned into a full, MMORPG game. My mainspace count is high as an average user and will continue to rise. I nominate myself for this responsibility because I can provide use for Rollback's tool and use them to construct pages to look professional, stop vandalism, and pages flooding. "No One Mines Alone". -- Sincerely, Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Passed - 06:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spartian300 here. i would like rollback rights for anti-vandel reasons. i know that there is always going to be trolls, and they are very deadly in groups. so can i? also, i may be a little new, but i know, with a little help, i can be a good helper. no one mine alone on my watch. : 99th slayer :Hello, I'm 99th slayer, and I would like to request Rollback rights, I have encountered a lot of vandalism, even before I was a full member of this wiki, and it tormented me that I couldn't remember the info that has been deleted or find the info that isn't necessary, if I do find out what doesn't need to be in an article, I always manage to restore the article. :-- Sincerely 99th slayer (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer CandD So, I figured its about time I requested rollback rights (If this seems odd, I actually read about this on another wiki voting for who gets the rights o-O). I've noticed plenty of vandalism here in my few months. As you can see I am VERY dedicated to my main wikis (Scribblenauts Wiki, w:c:Nitrome:Nitrome Wiki). Although I do not have major rights on those wiki (one due to small traffic and the fact that I tend to be rather shy when it comes to this stuff), you can take into consideration the large amount of edits I've taken on. Combined through my days of Wikia (about one year this coming December), I've accomplished over 3,000 overall edits (with over 2,500 on my home wiki- Scribblenauts Wiki). I believe I'd make a great Rollback manager because: #Instead of having to edit a previous version to remove far unwanted text, I can simply rollback them to where they are correct. #Throughout the day I have computer access. The only time I will not be around is one day in the Fall and about two weeks in the Summer (these set aside for vacation, but who knows, maybe I'll get an Iphone eventually.) #I am an INSANE Minecraft freak, and take major pride in my work here. Well... that's about all I can think of so.... --— CandD (talk) 02:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I am going to put this on hold as I just noticed that there are requirements of over 400 mainspace, I'm roughly at 300. MochaAccepted I've been here for awhile, I've come across some vandalism where I've had to revert a few edits. It would be a really good asset for helping me clean up this wiki. You can see my contributions , if you wish. -- 18:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Accepted. Meets requirements, good, active user. LF 001 '' 10:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) User:MrLegoman I would like to receive rollback rights. I am an active user though sometimes heavy homework gets in the way. You can see my contributions here. I have come across vandalism and I will appropriately use the tool. I have helped the wiki many times, either deleting inappropriate content, placing candidates for deletion, and making many edits. Thanks for your time, 0x35pxMrLegoMan T 01:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Un Poisson Declined I would like to have rollback rights as I am becoming more-active here. My goal is to be able to help this wiki to the best of my ability. I have not encountered any vandalism as of yet, as I am relatively new, which could be a negative on my side. But as far as I'm concenered, I understand the tool, and could help the wiki in the long-term. User:Un Poisson Declined. You have only recently joined and you have '''11' mainspace edits. Please make more edits and we will reconsider. LF 001 '' 08:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah; no need to be harsh on him. Un Poisson gets my vote for knowing the Wiki system, however, mainspace edits is an requirement. If he could get more mainspace edits, he proven me that he could handle vandalism/flood tools. Don't give up Un Poisson! Xx AsiAnZ xX 13:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't being harsh, I was stating THE FACTS. and now look at him. He's inactive. ''LF 001 '' 10:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HealableMarrow4 I hereby request for rollback rights. I check here once in a while and may find vandalism occurring throughout the site without the admins' arrival. I experienced rollback rights on other Wiki's and have understood their concept. I wouldn't want Minecraft Wiki to plunge, nor any other Wiki I trust.--HMarrowIV 23:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sharplez ''(I have changed my mind of becoming inactive, summer is almost here so I can contribute to the wiki as soon as possible) Heya, I'm Sharple and I would like to request for rollback rights. I most certainly do not like false information, I clean up pages if a vandal ever touches them. I came to this wiki from a former spotlight, me being myself I became shy and didn't start to edit until January, In January (after pressing the random page about 5 times) I seen that some pages was just non-sense, now back to the point I would never abused Rollback rights as seen in the I've undid vandalism, added more content to pages, etc... P.S. I'm not a walrus :) Sharple I'd wish you were that walrus from Hatfilms. --[[User:HMarrowIV|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 01:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Dan67 Denied I May need rollback rights since i'm almost the most active Contributer on Minecraft wiki, Ever since i saw a Piece of Pornography on the site which wasn't removed for weeks due to the lack of intending to the site I think i need the rights just in case if the Community logs out. You have a very hot temper. Declined, also you didn't follow the template above. Wrath96 Denied I would like Rollback rights. I have major experience with the tools, and would not abuse them, I Wor very hard on fixing false info, report Vandalism, and fix small vandalism when I can. I can an would be very active, on every day, at least two or three times a day. Also I look around the wiki hunting for vandalism to fix or report. Ima be creepin! 04:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen you active much Your last edit was three months ago, so I'll have to decline this request. Sharple Talk/ 02:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The Pathogen Accepted I do realize that I don't qualify as per the mainspace content edits, though I also realize that I need rollback rights before I may even be eligible for administrator rights (The reasoning for this being that the majority of the changes I'd like to make require admin privileges - such as adding class lines to Common.css). As has likely been seen, I am increasing my activity as of late, and I am mainly attending to the articles located in the Articles in need of cleanup category, so as to literally clean up that category. I understand if this request is denied, though I do hope that my current adminship and edit count/quality on the Terraria Wiki will help you towards making this decision. Thanks. (Edit: If it's decided that I'm allowed admin rights on the express condition that I only use them to edit the pages I need to - which I don't expect to happen - I will accept that condition.) :Edit: I'd like to re-request that this application be looked at, thanks. :I approve Sharple Talk/ 02:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Accepted ''Cheers LF 001 '' 20:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) HiddenVale I at this point have done 5oo something edits here so far, and have been now and then cleaning up article in need of Wikifying. I've also been ranked 6 (now 7) for a long time now, with 3 others above that rank not having been active for years. Whether I'll continue and go for Administrator is uh, debatable.